The Occasional Party Of Windclan
by Supergrower508
Summary: This is for the Challenge for RandomClan!Onestar throws a party!What will happen?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Simpsons, Warriors, Gangnam Style, Ring of Fire or the 'everybody clap your hands' thing,or whatever Chucklez-Lives-On invented.. And I think that's everything!**

**WARNING: May be random and not really understandable at times.**

_It_ was the Gathering. The reports were the usual. Riverclan bombed something, Shadowclan was grumpy, Thunderclan was plain crazy, then came something from Windclan.

"We are throwing a party!" Onestar yowled from the tree. Naturally, everyone but Shadowclan was really happy. The only time everyone was excited was when Breezepelt got hurt. Deafkit and Dinokit yowled the hardest; Deafkit was the DJ for the party. How, you may ask, can she DJ, if she's deaf? Honestly, I don't know, but she's a great one.

"The party will be in a day's time!" Onestar continued. Everyone cheered at the party's short notice. "The gathering is now over!" he finished, jumping out of the tree.

**Just a line break!**

* * *

"_Careful! Steady now!" _Onestar howled at Ashfoot, who was putting up the banner. "Why don't _you _do it then?" She snarled at her leader.

"I can't," He said. "I'm the leader." Thus, Onestar lost a life.

"Did you know that Megalosaurus was the _first _Dinosaur to be named?" Asked Dinokit as she adjusted the party balloons and streamers in the Elders Den. The elders themselves were falling asleep, muttering a 'Mm-hm,' once in a while. Dinokit could be as tiresome as Purdy sometimes.

While in a place far, far away called Everythingville, was a kit named Deafkit; yes you did meet her earlier. Right now, she is with her best friend, Snowkit. "I think we should get this one!" He yowled, pointing a DJ stand.

"What?" Deafkit yelled. "I can't hear you! By the way, I'm going to get this one!" She pointed at the same one.

"We'll get that one!" They both shrieked at the clerk, giving him the money.

"Alright, alright! Geez, don't have to be so loud," He muttered.

"WHAT?!" The two kits shrieked at the same time.

After getting to Windclan, that same clerk was sent to the mental hospital, since he went crazy after delivering the DJ stand.

** Just a line break!**

"_YESH!"_ Deafkit yelled in happiness. "Now I just need to see if it works." She scrambled up to the DJ stand. All the clan cats appeared in awe by the almighty DJ stand. Suddenly, she said "FREEZE!" that one word was so loud every cat around the lake froze. "Everybody clap your hands!" She said. Since Deafkit said that in such a commanding voice, they did. Hawkfrost randomly appeared with all of the Dark forest and did 'Gangnam Style'. "Heyyyy, sexy lady!" They sang. The cats were about to boo and throw tomatoes when Firestar and all of Starclan appeared. They started to do Gangnam Style, too. Deafkit put on the song 'Gangnam style' for the dance off. It was three hours until all of Starclan passed out.

"We won!" Shouted Hawkfrost. He started to do a victory dance. Tigerstar tackled Hawkfrost. "Now _I'm _the leader!" He smirked. "All of you; be my slave!"

"Um, no," Mewed one of Ferncloud's many kits. This one was Rebelkit.

"You will be," Tigerstar growled.

"Never!" Screamed Rebelkit as he rode Rowanclaw-AKA James-into the sunset.

Spottedleaf was the only Starclan cat that didn't dance, and thanks to her amazingly quick healing skills, she healed all of Starclan within a few minutes.

"DESTROY THE NONBELEIVERS AND EVIL ONES!" Bluestar screamed, with her eye twitching, to the Starclan warriors. Tides of Starclan cats swept Cloudtail and Mothwing away and threw them into the Tire Fire. "D'oh!" yelled Homer. "Now we have more things to worry about!"

Jayfeather and Dinokit were in a plane pulling a banner saying 'WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH'. Jayfeather went along with it because he was getting paid, while Dinokit was there because she's the one who is paying him.

Back with Starclan, Bluestar was viciously destroying Hawkfrost at Go Fish. "Got any 2s?" She asked. Hawkfrost groaned, "How did you know?" He asked. "Just cuz I'm awesome like dat," She replied smugly. Within a minute she won. "NOOOOOOO..." Hawkfrost screamed as he melted into the grass. Bluestar was doing a victory dance when she was struck by lightning. All of the Dark Forest-minus Hawkfrost-were hiding under a rock.

"Are they gone?" Whimpered Thistleclaw. "I think so," Muttered Tigerstar. He signaled for everyone to go out. They thought they were safe, but then a giant adder came. "HISSSSS!" It shrieked. "HOLY DARK FOREST!" The Dark Forest cats screamed like little girls and scampered back to Dark Forest. The 'adder' was really Rebelkit dressed up as one. "Ha-Ha!" He said in triumph.

The cats continued to party.

"_On the first _day of Partying, Onestar gave to us, one deaf kit that's a DJ!" Sang Lionblaze, high on catmint. Hollyleaf smacked him. "SINGING WHILE HIGH ON CATMINT IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" She yelled, pointing inside a book named 'Le Code'. Jayfeather sighed. "How should I put this in the nicest way..oh. NOBODY CARES!" That was literally the nicest way he could say that. Hollyleaf cried a river, Lionblaze fainted, and Jayfeather scowled walking away.

Bramblestar started to cry. "Why didn't we start a party?" he whimpered. Squirrelflight sighed. "How did I ever like him..? I should have went with Ashfur." She walked away.

Blackstar was wandering. "James! James! Where are you, James?" DA REPLACMENT RUSSETFUR came up to him. "Honey, I don't think he's here." Blackstar turned around, eyes bloodshot. "YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!" He shrieked. A REPLACEMENT RUSSETFUR cringed. "No..carry on.."

Deafkit went up on her DJ stand to play 'Ring Of Fire' by Johnny Cash. '_AND I WENT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, INTO A BURNING RING OF FIRE,I WENT DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, THJE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE...' _The speakers blared. The kits started to party. "SAVE THE KITS!" Ferncloud shrieked, stuffing the kits up a tree.

"MOO-OOM!" Whinykit whined.

"You should be a son of Dionysus, the god of _whine!_" Notsofunnykit snickered. Nobody laughed, and a cricket chirped. "Aww, that was funny!" He complained.

Sneakykit snuck out and partied with Rebelkit.

Snowkit started talking with Deafkit in braille-yes, _braille._

Fallen Leaves came up to party. Jayfeather came up to him. "Wanna dance?" He asked. "FOR THE LAST TIME-I'M A TOM!"She-I mean he, yelled. Jayfeather chuckled. "She-cats," He walked away.

Darekit walked onto Raggedfur's lawn. Raggedfur came out with the magic stick. "GET OFF MY LAWN! ABBACAZZOKI!" She yowled at him. Lightning narrowly missed him. Darekit fled back to the nursery.

"You owe me 20,"He panted to Loopkit. Loopkit dropped twenty cents in his hand. "Oh, how I love loopholes!" She laughed, walking away.

"Need revenge?" Revengekit asked Darekit. Darekit nodded. "Then, release hounds," commanded in kitty form. After that, there was a lot of screeching and ripped fur.

Onestar got the worst of it, so DA KITTY got a microphone and said "The party's over." She snapped her fingers and everyone besides Windclan disappeared.


End file.
